


Positive Payback

by Writingtosay_something



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingtosay_something/pseuds/Writingtosay_something
Summary: Logan has gotten it in his head that the only way to get a kiss from Patton is by doing simple tasks for him. Patton sees right through him.





	Positive Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossed_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed_writer/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in literal years so I'm sorry. It started off serious but fell apart at the end a bit. Go easy on me please. 
> 
> The only reason I wrote this is for my best friend in the whole wide world. This literal angel is everything I want to be and you make me endlessly happy. You are amazing and incredibly talented and the best writer i've ever met. You are going to go far, I know it. @starcrossed_writer

"Awww you know you don't have to do that for me."

"Yes but I choose to. I believe that's referred to as "being nice"? Not to mention you are sick. I think I can manage a few loads of laundry." 

Patton coughs into his arm with a quite gross, wet wheeze. Despite the pale complexion and sheen of sweat on his face, Patton beams. He points over to the corner of his room, "Still it means a lot, Logan. And don't forget to clothes the door on the way out." 

Logan rolls his eyes and heads to the hamper filled to the brim with dirty clothes and animal onesies. "Don't make me regret this decision," Logan threatens halfheartedly.

Patton wipes his face and his eyelids droop with weight of lost sleep. He watches Logan head out the door and calls after him, "I'm sure there are dryer  things you could do with your time!"

Logan simply rolls his eyes and shuts the door, pretending he didn't hear him. 

He treads carefully down the stairs and makes his way to the laundry room, keeping quiet to avoid disturbing the others. However his attempt was unsuccessful as Roman pops up behind him without warning.

Logan jumps and spills a few things from the basket in surprise. He quickly regains himself and picks up the clothes he dropped, ignoring the flutter in his chest when he has to pick up a pair of Patton's underwear. Logan whips around and levels Roman with a calculating stare, "What is it, Roman?"

Roman crosses his arms and looks at Logan suspiciously. He looks between the basket and Logan, "Why are you doing Patton's laundry?"

Logan visibly bristles, "What makes you believe that this laundry belongs to Patton?"

Roman looks very unconvinced, "The basket is bright blue and there is a kitten hoodie sitting on top," he gestures, "plus these are clearly his clothes, I'm not an idiot."

Logan rolls his eyes, face tinged a slight pink, "Jury is still out on that, Roman." He turns on his heels and continues his trek to the laundry room, silently cursing when Roman follows.

"Just tell me why you are doing his laundry," Roman groans out impatiently. 

Logan scoffs and starts separating the laundry, "Because he is sick, Roman. It is a common courtesy and so I am going to-" Logan squints at one of his vocabulary cards, "-get this bread. . .? Am I using that right?"

Roman just stares at him, "I mean. . . Kinda?" He watches as Logan nods and goes back to doing laundry. Roman hops up on the washer in frustration. "Patton has a little cold and will be better way before a load of laundry is necessary. Cut the crap and tell me why you're really doing this," he says, tone demanding.

Logan shrugs and faces away from Roman as he tries to remove a particularly rough stain. "I don't see why it's necessary," he forces out, pushing his glasses back on his face.

Roman squints, "Okay you're hiding something and I bet my ass it's something important." 

"Wow nice deduction Sherlock Holmes, however did you figure it out?" 

Roman huffs and crosses his arms, "Well if it isn't John Snotson."

Virgil chuckles a little, grinning from ear to ear. "Really? John Snotson is the best you could come up with? I had more faith in you than that," he lies, amused.

"Oh shut up I was trying to stay on theme!" Roman growls out, annoyed already.

Logan throws the first load in the washing machine and turns it on, irritated that he has to work around Roman and his dramatic flirting tactics. "If you two don't mind flirting elsewhere? I am trying to do Patton's laundry," Logan scoffs, only managing to make the other two more curious.

Virgil crosses his arms and searches Logan's face for some sort of a clue to what is going on. Suddenly his eyes widen, "Weren't you just helping Patton clean the kitchen last week?"

Roman gasps, dramatic as always, "Yeah and he helped Patton organize part of his room a few days ago!"

Logan keeps his gaze fixed on the washing machine, a small blush taking over his face little by little. "I'm being nice. I fail to understand what that has got to do with anything. There are no other motivations."

Roman and Virgil share a look and Roman speaks up, "Listen, nerd, we know you have a crush on Patton so we just would like for you to admit it and we will leave." 

"I- no I most, no! I most- I, er, I most certainly do not!" Logan splutters unconvincingly. He finally let's his shoulders slump in a silent confession, face red. "Alright, perhaps I do. . . But I am doing this laundry because. . ." He hesitates and looks away.

Virgil is slowly losing interest, eyes occasionally flicking to Roman. "Oh gee the suspense is killing me," he mutters in a monotone voice.

Logan ignores him, uncharacteristically shy. "I have realized-" he adjusts his glasses for emphasis, "-when I finish a task for Patton, he rewards me with positive attention." He looks at the others and waits for an interruption before continuing. "For each task I have completed, he has been friendlier and more likely to give more positive attention than before. Therefore, if I continue to do tasks for Patton, the attention will continue to slowly escalate." 

Virgil looks at Logan for a moment, completely baffled by what he just heard. "You're kidding me right? You're busting your ass for Patton just so he might like, I don't know, hug you or something?" Virgil looks at Roman for a confirmation but Roman is just as baffled as he is.

Logan shyly corrects, "I am performing simple tasks in the likely chance that Patton might give me a kiss." 

Roman rubs his temples, blurting out, "Just ask him out you walnut! Why are you fishing for kisses?! Just lean in and get one yourself!"

Virgil objects, "Actually Patton is sick, now doesn't seem like the best time." He pauses and turns to Roman, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, did you just call him a walnut?" he asks, thoroughly shook. 

Roman waves it off, "I was in shock, don't question the insult." 

Logan moves forward at the ding and puts the clothes into the dryer, moving the next load into the washer and starting it. "I like walnuts," he states simply. At their look he sighs, "I have attempted to kiss him but. . . It seems that when I am near Patton I become unable to think logically. It feels as though my ribcage is unable to contain my heart, even though I know that is anatomically unlikely." 

Virgil messes with his sleeves before finally speaking up again, "Are you sure you'll be able to keep this up for very long?" 

Logan shrugs, adjusting his already perfect tie. "I am sure going to try."

~~~

Logan carefully folds all the finished laundry, relishing in the warmth and clean smell. Very delicately places the folded clothes back in the hamper and heads up to Patton's room and knocks gently on the door. He feels a twinge of disappointment when there is no answer and he just leaves the hamper by the door. 

Logan grabs a pen and writes a quick note: "Here is the finished product. You did not answer the door so I assumed you are sleeping. I do not wish to disturb you but the clean clothes are outside the door. I will be in my room reading or planning the week if you need me -Logan"

He quietly slides the note under the door and tiptoes back to his room, shutting the door and grabbing a good book to occupy himself.

Somewhere around the eighth chapter of the book he is rereading for the umpteenth time, he notices a note by his door. He tries not to get hopeful and jump to conclusions but his heart does flips nonetheless.

He quickly gets up off the bed and grabs the note laying on the floor, excitement tearing him up inside. Logan feels a warmth spread in his chest when he recognizes the overly cutesy handwriting.

"Thanks Lo! You. Are. The. BEST! I'm feeling way better after that nap and the medicine and I'm thinking about making some dinner and cookies for everyone later. I was wondering if you wanted to help?"

Logan's heart skips a beat, imagination churning as he goes through all the scenarios in his head of how Patton is going to thank Logan when he sees him later. He shakes the thoughts away and keeps reading.

"Now, I'm not sure what plans you have COOKING up later but I could use the extra hands. I'd love the company from my specta-pal and newfound sidekick?   
-Patton  
P.S. am I the sidekick or are you the sidekick?"

Logan shakes his head, smiling fondly at that mess of a boy. He sighs, glad Patton is feeling better but not sure he should be up and moving around yet. Logan checks his watch and furrows his eyebrows at the time. 6:23. Patton is likely already down there and starting dinner. 

Logan quickly straightens his tie and and fixes his hair before yeeting down the stairs at lightning speed. He plays it off very well when he nearly falls halfway down the stairs. Roman muffles a snicker but otherwise he is certain no one saw.

He makes his way to the kitchen, skin tingling pleasantly in anticipation. Logan clears his throat and Patton whips around.

Patton beams, hair all ruffled and still slightly flushed but altogether looking almost completely better. "Glad you could make it! I've already started. . . I wasn't sure you got the note," he says quietly, hesitant.

Logan practically melts into a puddle right then and there, gone for this boy. He stutters slightly, nervous, "Ah- I uh. . Yes I in fact did receive the letter, er, note. I was just previously occupied with my book and did not realize I had a note." 

Patton smiles, scooting forward a bit as he talks. "Well. . . I really meant it when I said you're the best. That was very sweet of you to do that for me."

Logan's heart starts beating faster the closer that Patton gets to him and he feels lightheaded. "It was nothing, really. Roman and Virgil kept me company, albeit irritating company," he mumbles shyly, reveling in seeing Patton's smile up close.

Patton wraps his arms around Logan's neck and pulls him in for a hug, "Thank you anyway." 

Logan hesitates but eagerly hugs him back, silently hoping that it will never end. Unfortunately it has to and he immediately misses Patton's warmth when he pulls away. 

He points at the stove, "What are you fixing for dinner?" Logan is trying to smoothly change the subject, feeling unnaturally warm. 

Patton grins and turns away, "I'm fixing spaghetti. We haven't had it in a while and I know you guys love it." He reaches behind him and adjusts his apron before pulling out one for Logan. "Careful, we don't want to get flour on that black shirt of yours. Let's make cookies," Patton says, voice light with excitement.

Logan unsuccessfully bites back a smile as he puts the apron on. "I've never made cookies before. What kind?" He struggles to tie his apron behind his back, not as used to this as Patton.

His breath stutters when he feels Patton gently take the ties from his hands and carefully tie them for him. Patton pats his back to let him know he's finished, "I was thinking sugar cookies, so we can decorate them later."

Logan nods, "that's fine Patton. It seems I will have to follow your lead this time." He watches Patton gather the ingredients with ease.

Patton points a thumb over his shoulder, "Think you could set the table for me, Lo? I already have everyone's drink set out in the fridge."

Logan nods, slightly in awe of Patton and how effortlessly he remembers these little details. He busies himself with setting the table. Logan folds every napkin carefully and gets everyone the drinks that Patton picked out. He pauses when he realizes that Patton has a simple glass of water for him in a cup with the crofters logo.

Patton sees him staring at the cup and smiles, "You like it? I found it when we organized my room and I figured you would like it." 

Logan flushes, feeling so damn weak for this adorable boy. "Yes of- of course! Thank you," he forces out, not quite sure what to say. He sets the cup on his spot at the table and finishes up. Logan watches Patton, "Is there uh. . . Anything else I can do for you, Patton?" 

Patton reaches over and pats his back, his same cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Wash your hands and help me make the plates."

~~~

Logan silently flips the pages of his book while the others argue over something stupid, munching quietly on some toast with that good shit on it. Y'know the crofters. He glances up and catches Patton looking at him, he tilts his head. Patton gestures to the side of his face, grinning. Logan blushes and wipes the jam from the side of his face.

Virgil looks between the two as Roman slurps up some noodles. "What's going on?" he asks curiously.

Patton smirks, "Logan was in a bit of a jam." He giggles at all the groans he elicited from the others.

Logan stands up, finished with his dinner. "I am through eating and would like to commence baking," he says, staring directly at Patton.

Patton giggles and whooshes away the dirty dishes, making sure they had all the ingredients. He gives a cheesy grin, "Okay good I knead your help!" 

Logan just rolls his eyes and fixes his apron, ignoring Virgil and Roman's curious eyes. "How are we to accomplish this task, Pat?" 

Patton measures out the ingredients meticulously, gesturing to an unopened bag of flower and carton of eggs. Logan opens the bag and measures out the flour, getting to the eggs and carefully cracking them all on the bowl.

Patton watches Logan with a proud smile and he grabs the whisk to start mixing it. "You've done really well I'm surprised," he chuckles. He scoops out some flour and pours it on the counter for shaping. 

Logan covers his hands in the powder at Patton's suggestion. He watches. Taking in every movement and calculating how to follow Patton exactly. 

Patton smiles softly at Logan and puts a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer and leaning up. He presses a short kiss to Logan's cheek and pulls away with a grin. Logan short circuits for a moment, face turning 50 shades of red as he processes what just happened.

"That's for helping me bake cookies," Patton states simply, fully aware of Logan's plot. He tosses an apron to Roman and nods at the cookies, "you're the creative one, come make some sweet shapes." 

Roman rolls his eyes and puts the apron on, 'flour-ing up'. He takes a handful of dough and easily makes a snowman on his first try, "Like that?" Roman only gets a happy gasp from Patton in return.

"Perfect!" He claps, happy as all hell already and completely unaware of Logan quietly dying.

Logan brings his hand up to his cheek and accidentally smears some flour on himself, blushing and quickly wiping it off. Virgil snorts, pointing, "Yo Logan you've got a little something. . . Everywhere." 

Logan scoffs and shrugs, "This is part of baking correct?" At Patton's nod he continues, "Then this mess I have made is how you say-" pulls out a card, "-lit." 

Patton nods, "Close enough Logan!" He tries to make something, frowning when his whale looks more like a shrimp, "I am shrimply terrible at this!" 

Roman snorts, "yeah almost as terrible as you are at making jokes." Virgil "Oooooos" in a monotone voice, scrolling through tumblr with disinterest. He's probably looking at Steven Universe fanart. No that's definitely what he's doing.

Patton just grins, "Oh! You got me there!" He grabs a rolling pin and diligently continues to try and make shapes. Logan eventually joins in and comes to find he is just as bad at it as Patton.

Roman is making like near perfect shapes, "Virge, come make a cookie you dick in the mud-"

Logan interjects, "Actually I believe it's stick in the mud." 

Roman shakes his head, "Nah. . . Not Virgil. . . He's zero fun and he's a dick! He's a nice big dick in the mud." He suddenly scrunches his nose and shakes his head. "Yeah no I get it now. . . I get why this isn't the regular saying," he mumbles.

Patton, Logan and Roman tediously work to make all two dozen cookies into shapes before Patton can finally put them in the oven. They all lean back and give a breath of relief.

"That was harder than I expected," Logan admits, covered in flour. It's all over his clothes, his apron, and even his hair. 

Virgil snorts, "That Was Harder Than I Expected, title of your sex tape." 

Roman scoffs, "You didn't even help! You're not allowed to make fun of us you dick in the mud."

Virgil raises an eyebrow, "I thought you decided it was a shitty saying." 

Roman shrugs, "Its my thing now. I've decided to just own it." 

Logan rolls his eyes and helps Patton clean up the mess and gather the different types of icing and food coloring. "Why did you decide to bake cookies today anyway," he asks Patton quietly, curious.

Patton scoots closer and whispers to Logan, "It was the only thing I could think of to have you help me with." 

Logan jerks in surprise, "I- what? Really? I. . . I would help you with anything." He gets weirdly soft, "You know that." 

Patton nods, getting his oven mitts on and taking the cookies out of the oven to cool. He takes the mitts back off and puts them on the counter. Patton starts mixing colors and making the icing for the decorating and honestly is taking his time to answer Logan. He just wants the blush on his face to disappear first. "I know that. . . I just wanted us all to do something together," he says shyly.

Logan over at Roman and how he is throwing flour at Virgil and Virgil is throwing sugar back, snickers. "Oh yeah. . . This is very together," he jokes lightly.

Patton gives a small shrug and gets the piping bags ready, "Yeah but I never expected those two to be able to pay attention to anything but each other. And. . . you know you don't have to do something for me to get my attention, right?" Logan opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, slowly processing that Patton knew his plot the whole time.

Patton lightly squeezes the piping bag to test it but nothing comes out. Patton huffs and squeezes harder but it's still stuck so he lifts it up to look at it. He squeezes again. 

The icing squirts out and gets Logan right in the forehead. He gasps in surprise and jumps back a little. "Oh my goodness Patton!" He laughs and starts wiping it off his forehead but it continues to smear and he chuckles more.

Patton squeaks and gets a rag to try and wipe it off for him. "Oh my gosh Logan I'm so sorry," he apologized profusely. "I guess this is a bit of a sticky situation," he jokes. 

Logan reaches behind him and scoops some icing into his hand and smears it over pattons cheek, "Yeah I guess it is. . ." Logan smirks, unaware they've even started to draw Roman and Virgil's attention.

Patton narrows his eyes and grabs a handful of flour, blowing it at Logan and it goes everywhere. Logan gasps and gets his hand wet in the sink and rubs it on Patton's arm. Patton raises an eyebrow and giggles, cracking an egg and smearing it down the front of Logan's shirt and apron, a smirk taking over his face.

Logan narrows his eyes at him and warns, "Don't you dare."

But Patton dares. "You are cracking me up," he says, daring Logan to do something.

Logan does. He reaches behind him and gets another handful of icing and rubs it all over Pattons lips. He drops his voice to a whisper, "It looks like I've finally caught a bake." 

Patton tilts his head, "I- what? What are you-" Logan interrupts him with a swift kiss to the lips, successfully spreading the icing over both of them. Patton is in shock for a second before he eagerly kisses back. Virgil sarcastically coos but is elbowed in the ribs by Roman who tells him that its Romantic. 

Patton melts into it before pulling away, "Did you just make a dad joke?" He looks up at Logan with the smuggest, happiest smile ever.

Logan scoffs, "I would never make a dad joke on-" he stops and softens at Patton's look, "yeah. . . I did, didn't I?"


End file.
